


三人成众

by akira89



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Face-Sitting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira89/pseuds/akira89
Summary: Santiago 'Pope' Garcia/William 'Ironhead' Miller/Francisco 'Catfish' MoralesPWP, Santiago插William，William插Francisco的黏糊糊threesome
Relationships: Santiago 'Pope' Garcia/William 'Ironhead' Miller/Francisco 'Catfish' Morales
Kudos: 3





	三人成众

他们不应该在这里做这些。尽管他们知道即将发生的是个巨大错误，没有人出声制止，衣物照样以闪电般的速度被脱下。威廉怪多余的肾上腺素，圣地亚哥怪过于修身的工装裤，弗兰西斯科怪他自己。当最后件衣服落地时，圣地亚哥和弗兰西斯科交换眼神，把威廉推倒在床上，廉价床垫因为突如其来地冲击只呀作响。响起来的还有威廉那张婆婆妈妈的嘴：“等等，我还以为——”

圣地亚哥粗糙的双手盖在威廉大腿上，将它们掰开，把威廉的后穴暴露在空气中。那粉色小洞随着主人呼吸一张一合，向观者许诺美好时光。圣地亚哥和弗兰西斯科各深入根手指，以稍有差异的节拍指奸战友，从他身上压榨出美妙声响。弗朗西斯科侧过头来，将共犯圣地亚哥拉入个轻柔的吻。比他老练多的圣地亚哥轻笑，舌头探入对方口腔，去舔弄。不知道还有这招的弗朗西斯科忽然间失去主导地位，被圣地亚哥的节奏牵走，逐渐融化在吻里，发出呻吟。他想念这个。圣地亚哥稍微将嘴往下移些，咬住弗朗西斯科下唇，然后再回到吻中，满足地看到弗朗西斯科因此而漏出了更多前液。

他们应该是在这个吻里呆了太久：威廉又恢复了语言功能。“快点继续，”他催促 “还有 **我** 呢。”

有人说过圣地亚哥和弗朗西斯科之间仿佛拥有心理感应。男人们无视威廉的请求，继续深吻对方，直到因为缺氧而不得不换气。圣地亚哥用闲着的手揉捏弗兰西斯科肥大，富有弹性的屁股，在上面留下一个又一个掌印。对方则也用手回礼，粗壮的手指包裹圣地亚哥阴茎，开始撸动起来，时不时用指尖刮过龟头。两人沉浸在彼此的爱抚中，位于威廉体内的手指彻底停摆，让金发男人不得不顶动胯部，用他们的手指操自己。

可这并不够。“求求你们......求您， _求您操我，求求您_ ”威廉乞求，声音逐渐变调“我需要被操，我需要被填满，哼、啊， _求求_ ——”

圣地亚哥捏住威廉白嫩的胸肌，朝前拉扯，直到肌肉红肿才松手。“他太吵了。”弗兰西斯科说出圣地亚哥即将说的话“轻点 _mi cachorrito_ ，大人们在做事。”

“小狗是听不懂人话的，你忘了？”圣地亚哥说。

“也对。”弗朗西斯科答，从圣地亚哥身旁抽离。威廉头两侧的床垫陷下去，嘎吱咔吱，对新增的重量表达抗议；弗朗西斯科把威廉金色的脑袋夹在厚实大腿间，屁股悬空在他脸上，被少许暗棕色绒毛包围的屁眼蹭着威廉鼻尖。“只能用行为教会你听话。”卷发男人说，朝下坐去，坐在他们小狗的脸上，圆润臀瓣整个包住他，直到威廉快要窒息，发出绝望的求救声。

“动起来。”圣地亚哥说，笑纹从眼角蔓延开来“坏狗崽就应该被闷死在襁褓之中。”

皱起眉头，严肃地审视着他的弗朗西斯科让圣地亚哥更硬了。“我知道该怎么做， **_加西亚_ ** 。”说罢，弗朗西斯科摆胯，画起半圆，把威廉挺立的鼻尖当作自慰器使用。被压住的威廉肯定用舌头做了些什么，因为弗朗西斯科突然发出声惊叫，接着手伸向威廉之前被圣地亚哥虐待过，膨胀的乳头，去扭他们。威廉再次求情，原本就模糊的言语被压在脸上的脂肪扭曲得更加厉害。

他的虐待者们只是笑着，继续用西语聊他听不懂的内容。威廉企图扭头，看看能不能呼吸得更加顺畅，却被弗兰西斯科肥硕的大腿紧紧固定、挤压，头牢牢定在原处，强迫承受成年男子的重量。每当他想要呼吸，弗朗西斯科总能抓住时机再坐下那么点距离，屁股盖住威廉脸上的每处，逼对方吸入汗和廉价肥皂混合在一起的味道。威廉几乎是本能地蹬脚，却被圣地亚哥握住，有老茧的大手轻揉地抓着威廉足心，让他忍不住发笑。温热的吐息散播在弗朗西斯科私处，使男人发出急促喘息。

“别光在那看着。”弗朗西斯科说。

“好的， **莫拉利斯** 。”圣地亚哥朝他抛个媚眼。带上安全套，圣地亚哥把粗长的阴茎慢慢插入威廉，感受紧致的肠壁所带来的阻力和吸附。逐渐稀缺的氧气逼迫威廉沉默，手替嘴巴表达感情，紧握着床单。“看来 _cachorrito_ 很喜欢被粗暴对待。”圣地亚哥说。

“当兵留下的后遗症。”弗兰西斯科回应，弯下身子去吸威廉阴茎。他先用灵巧的舌按摩龟头，尖锐的虎牙时不时划过，直到威廉在他身下开始不受控制地颤抖，然后再张开嘴包住柱身，厚实的下唇拉成细线，给威廉深喉。

潮湿，柔软的口腔对威廉说有点过分刺激。他的胯无意识朝上顶，顶部略微弯曲的阴茎撞到弗兰西斯科喉咙深处。被触发咽反射的男人干呕，口水打湿嘴唇和威廉阴茎。即便如此，弗兰西斯科还是继续帮威廉口交，偶尔抬头看正在操威廉的圣地亚哥：男人咬着下唇，眼里闪烁掠食者的光芒，被汗水浸透的卷发朝下垂着，深棕色里混着丝银白。

时光留下的吻痕。

“ _Mi cachorrito.”_ 弗朗西斯科不是很清楚自己究竟是在呼唤谁。

圣地亚哥把手指伸入弗朗西斯科柔软的卷发里，将他头拽起，把男人拉入又一个吻，把他拖入旋风中心。两人舌头追随彼此，愉快地跳着探戈，压制再反压制，脸上泛出红晕——

然后圣地亚哥说：“我们是不是把小狗忘了？”

弗朗西斯科朝后看去：他的屁股不知道什么时候移到了威廉胸口，但威廉的处境并没有改善多少，被胸口巨大的重量压得喘不过气来。 “他鼻子亮晶晶的，真可爱。”圣地亚哥指出“你的杰作。”

“嗯哼。安静许多了。”弗朗西斯科说。他将身体再往前移些，直到阴茎触碰到威廉的。“也许他可以赢得些奖赏，你说呢？”

“对我而言有点太安静了。”圣地亚哥回答，猛地捏了下威廉大腿内侧。威廉惊叫，然后马上又咬住嘴唇，等待指令。

圣地亚哥接着说：“告诉爹地你有多想要。”

“ _求求您_ ......求求您继续操我， _把我填满，让我没法走路_ ......呃、还有、哈”

“你还想要什么？” 弗朗西斯科追问。

“呼、我、我还想要操您。 _求您求您求您，我要疯掉了，求求你们——_ ”接着威廉似乎丧失了平时的聪慧，退化成婴儿，边哭边说着些没有意义的字节。

圣地亚哥和弗朗西斯科再次交换眼神。好吧，他们说。

弗朗西斯科撑起自己些，把威廉的龟头塞入后穴，享受被撑开的感觉。坏心眼儿的圣地亚哥看准时机，握住弗朗西斯科柔软的腰部，把他往下按，逼他一次性吞下威廉的全部长度。没准备好被完全填满的弗朗西斯科大声咒骂，柔软的尾音让死亡威胁不再有任何威吓力。

同样，威廉也没有预料到圣地亚哥的举动，突然被包裹的刺激让他快要发疯，乞求他们放过他，在急迫环境下许诺一大堆自己没可能完成的要求。“ _不不，我不行了我不行了我不行了，求您_ ， **求您** 、呜、”他呢喃。

“他在求你。”圣地亚哥说。

“ **你这个疯子** 。我有耳朵，也知道怎么骑，所以别这样按我。”弗朗西斯科回应“轻点，你要在我腰上留手印了。”

“手感太好。”

“下次。”弗朗西斯科开始动起来，从威廉那里得到新一串声音，等同于可爱的狗叫。因为威廉阴茎稍微弯曲，所以能很容易就碰到弗朗西斯科前列腺，带来阵阵酥麻感。弗朗西斯科边加大骑威廉的频率，屁股在男人身上打出清脆响声，边再次和圣地亚哥接吻，这次有更多撕扯。他不喜欢圣地亚哥的花招，于是把气撒在对方嘴唇上，又啃又咬，像只野兽，最后把圣地亚哥嘴唇咬破，铁锈味蔓延在唇间。

这让圣地亚哥十分兴奋，插在威廉后穴里的阴茎加大力度，把威廉当作玩具来操。圣地亚哥早就成功地把‘卧室里’的威廉变成了个和‘外面’的威廉完全不一样的个体：柔软，愚蠢，脑袋里塞满精液的笨狗。笨狗承受着圣地亚哥的撞击，穴被操得又红又肿，弗朗西斯科伸手触碰时还发现它正在微微发烫，血管脉动着。“你把cachorrito变成了女孩。”他说。

“那被女孩操的你算什么？”圣地亚哥问。

弗朗西斯科没回答，继续骑着威廉，享受着刺激前列腺所带来的快感，直到小狗哭着说自己快要高潮。弗朗西斯科重新抬起自己，坐回威廉胸口，同时捏住威廉阴茎底部，禁止他射精。

“不、不、 _弗朗西斯科_ 、你不能”威廉哭喊。

“我能。”

只有在圣地亚哥低吼着释放在威廉体内后，弗朗西斯科才放手。粉色的阴茎先是抽动，然后把浓厚的精液射在了弗朗西斯科腹部赘肉上。圣地亚哥用手指取起些精液，把它当作润滑，给弗朗西斯科手活。

带着老茧的手对于弗朗西斯科可是致命诱惑：他把阴茎往对方手里推去，哼唧哼唧，不久就射了，整个人瘫在圣地亚哥厚实的肩窝里。“我饿了。”他说。

“冰箱里有酒。”圣地亚哥说。

威廉嗓音嘶哑：“那不是食物。”

说着“我的地盘我做主”的圣地亚哥最后逼着他们承认酒和冷掉的意面是米其林大餐。


End file.
